


O Papa em roupas femininas

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (disforia de gênero), Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Makoto-centric, Swapping Arcanas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Niijima Makoto não era A Papisa do grupo. Em vez disso, quando a voz sussurrou na cabeça de Akira sobre sua amizade, ela claramente se referiu a Makoto como O Papa. Apropriado, não?
Kudos: 2





	O Papa em roupas femininas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pope in women's clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560086) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> O prompt aqui (que, de novo, foi originalmente escrito para o Persona Kink Meme) era uma pergunta sobre como a troca de Arcanos de alguém poderia mudar seu caráter. Especialmente nos casos com arcanos relacionados a um gênero específico, que são A Papisa e A Imperatriz para mulheres, e O Papa e O Imperador para homens. Então. Minha primeira ideia foi, "quem cairia bem com um arcano masculino?... Makoto", que foi como essa história surgiu.  
> Eu não espero que a disforia de gênero apresentada aqui seja completamente precisa, já que eu nunca experienciei isso pessoalmente, e não conheço ninguém que tenha, mas eu dei meu melhor para não soar estúpido ou algo do tipo. Eu gostei do resultado final, pelo menos, então espero que gostem de ler.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Persona 5 e personagens que aparecem nessa história são todos da ATLUS. Eu não criei nada além das palavras aqui escritas, e eu não as escrevi por nenhum motivo se não o de me entreter.

**O Papa em roupas femininas**

Ela era forte. Ela era realmente, realmente forte. Ela sabia disso. Ela _não era_ apenas uma garota submissa e fraca. Ela _não era_.

Mas então, por que mais ela apenas aceitava tudo? Por que ela sempre escondia seu rosto, abaixava sua cabeça, e obedecia aos outros? Seria porque ela realmente era fraca, como todo mundo continuava lhe dizendo?

… ou talvez porque, no fim de tudo, ela estava com medo? Porque ela estava envergonhada?

Sua irmã — Sae: bela, forte, responsável — sempre falava e falava sobre como elas não podiam deixar ninguém andar por cima delas só por elas serem mulheres. Como elas deveriam ser duas vezes melhores para serem reconhecidas por causa de seu sexo, porque todo mundo esperaria que elas fossem fracas, estúpidas e descartáveis…

Mas Makoto não via as coisas do mesmo jeito. Sim, ela sabia que mulheres eram frequentemente desconsideradas, ela não estava dizendo que sua irmã estava _errada_. Só que… Makoto nunca sentiu como se aquilo tudo se aplicasse a _ela_. Quando ela pensava sobre isso, quando ela repetia em sua mente tudo o que sua irmã sempre lhe falou, tudo que ela conseguia pensar era, “não, não, isso não sou eu. Eu não sou isso”.

Eu não sou… eu não sou uma mulher.

Era o mesmo sentimento que ela tinha, às vezes, quando ela se olhava no espelho. Seu cabelo era curto, sim, mas era uma… sensação estranha, olhar para seu rosto. Para a suavidade, para as curvas ao redor de seus olhos, de seus lábios. Olhar para seu peito, como se fosse o peito de outra pessoa. Olhar para os volumes macios de seus seios e pensar, “ _por quê?”_ Ela olharia para suas saias (escolhidas cuidadosamente por sua irmã, porque Sae tinha dito para se vestir de maneira respeitável, para se vestir como uma mulher profissional se ela quisesse ser _vista_ como uma mulher profissional), e ela entraria em desespero. Ela pensaria sobre a sensação gelada em seu sangue, o medo que bombeava em seu coração, e os olhares que simplesmente pareciam _errados_ quando direcionados a ela.

Isso não era ela.

Isso, Makoto, a irmã mais nova que Sae tinha criado desde que elas eram jovens, _não era ela_.

… o que _era_ ela?

… seria ela realmente Makoto, como pensava Sae? Seria ela a garota bem-educada e inteligente que seguia ordens?

… ou seria ela a garota que usava seus punhos como armas, que andava de moto, que ria ao matar um inimigo, ao ser chamada — majoritariamente em tom de brincadeira, porque eles não sabiam (exceto, talvez, Akira. Porque Akira sempre sabia _tudo_ ) — do _Rei_ do grupo?

Seria ela a garota que sorria e fingia ser uma aluna exemplar, ou seria ela a pessoa que estudava porque era interessante, a pessoa que gostava de leis, mas não tinha medo de quebrá-las tão facilmente quanto? Seria ela a pessoa que tinha medo de se impor contra sua irmã, ou seria ela a pessoa que queria gritar, socar a cara das pessoas, rosnar e mostrar seus dentes e _intimidar_ pessoas idiotas? Aquela pessoa que olhava para saias e as vestia porque ela precisava, ou a que olhava para saias e pensava, “vamos queimar todas elas”?

… seria ela apenas uma? Seria ela ambas? _(Seria ela uma ‘ela’?)_.

… Teria uma resposta correta para qualquer uma dessas perguntas?

Talvez existisse. Talvez a resposta estivesse no sorriso do Akira, ou no jeito que ele convidava Makoto para sair com ele e Ryuji, ou no jeito que Akira convidava Makoto para treinar, ou no jeito que Akira às vezes lhe dava um tapa nas costas, como Makoto direto o via dar em Ryuji depois de uma batalha, ou no jeito que Akira iria sorrir cheio de dentes e pontas afiadas e murmurar, com a voz baixa e suave:

— Sua vez, Rei.

Talvez a resposta não existisse. Talvez ela existisse.

Talvez Akira fosse o único que entendesse. Talvez Makoto ainda estivesse tropeçando, tentando encontrar uma explicação.

Talvez. Mas, talvez, isso não importasse, porque, no Metaverso, Makoto vestia calças, couro, armas perigosas e um sorriso ainda mais perigoso. Porque, no Metaverso, Makoto era um Rei tão frequentemente quanto ela era uma Rainha, porque Makoto era algo entre, no momento, mas existia uma segurança no ar de que _eles entenderiam._ Porque eles _já_ entendiam, no jeito que eles não usavam pronomes femininos ao falar sobre Makoto, e no jeito que eles iriam incluir Makoto em qualquer atividade, sem piscar ou titubear.

Talvez não importasse, porque lá fora Makoto ainda era “ela”, ainda era a irmã mais nova de Sae, lutando para ser vista por quem ela era — mas, dentro, Makoto era Makoto, Makoto era guerreiro, Makoto era Rei, e Makoto era poder que havia nascido de sua própria valentia.

E Makoto nunca saberia, porque ninguém nunca entenderia — mas a verdade é, Akira saberia exatamente quando estar lá, ao lado de Makoto, porque a voz, estranha que fosse, não havia chamado pela Papisa quando ele conheceu Makoto. Não, a voz havia lhe chamado de Papa, e quando o persona de Makoto se mostrou por ser Joana, ele só pode pensar quão adequado isso tudo era.

Uma mulher que decidiu ser um Papa.

Uma mulher que decidiu que ela era mais do que as expectativas que eles tinham _dela_ , de sua natureza feminina.

Makoto não era uma Rainha. Makoto era um _Rei_.


End file.
